Hinata na Suruba
by Melhor Que Miojo E Trash
Summary: Death Note e Naruto em um mesmo universo distorcido com muitos "logo", erros de português, história muuuuuuuuito bem elaborada e Suruba em cima da Hinata. RIPAGEM


**Rock: Eu não sou uma pessoa que tem direitos de criticar erros de português cometidos por algumas pessoas, já que eu cometo tantos erros quanto os outros mas tem certos erros que não dá pra passar despercebido. **

**Titulo Original: Todos Amam Hinata**

**Autora: Hina Hyuuga [Rock: A criadora dessa coisa maravilhosa]**

**Sinopse: **quando misteriosos assassinatos houveram em Tóquio então os Investigadores do caso **[Rock: Espera, espera, como é? Alguém entendeu isso?Essa frase é muito confusa cara.]** Kira resolvem pegar o caso pois teriam chances de der **[Rock: Esta resfriada flor?]** uma ligação com o Kira eles decidem pegar para isso eles precisam da ajuda Raito Yagami, **[Rock: Finalmente uma virgula] **L vai pessoalmente a universidade e encontra Raito e uma jovem linda chamada Hinata...o resto vocês leiam **[Rock: Odeio esse negócio de 'o resto vocês leiam', deve ser porque caso ele coloque mais da história na sinopse as pessoas desistam de ler]**

3 assassinatos em serie comoveram no japão então **[Rock: Preparem-se para um festival de 'então' nessa fic]** eles pedem uma ajuda de nada mais nada menos que L

sim L bem **[Rock: Não sei se presto atenção na falta de maiúscula no começo da frase ou na falta de virgula que fez esse trecho ficar muito escroto]** ele já estava no japão resolvendo o caso kira mas isso não o impediu de resolver outro caso que poderia ser a ter uma ligação com o caso que ele estava trabalhando

Matsuda:se isso fazer sentido podemos finalmente por as mãos em kira! **[Rock: Kira com letra maiúscula e não é 'fazer' e sim 'fizer']**

Soichiro:nao podemos nos precipitar Matsuda **[Rock: *leva o tio abandonado pra tomar um sorvete*]**

Watari chega com uma bandeja com varios doces e coloca em uma mesa e diz:Bem como vocês sabem Kira não matariam pessoas inocentes ele só mata pessoas pessoas **[Rock: Porque ele não mata pessoas animais? É preconceito]** q se oponham contra ele e pessoas que cometeram crimes

celular **[Rock: cadê a letra maiúscula shisuis]** de watari **[Rock: Cadê, cadê, cadê, cadê, cadê]** imediatamente toca e ele atende:alo? **[Rock: Espaço pra quê né?] **...ahh entendido comunicarei a ele...

então ele desliga **[Rock: Calma ponto final, acharei uma casa para você] **

Watari:Ryuzaki... mais um assassinato dessa vez uma mulher Yugito Nii **[Rock: O que é uma mulher Yugito Nii?]**

então **[Rock: CADE A PORRA DA LETRA MAIÚSCULA] ** de uma porta sai uma figura de cabelos revoltos **[Rock: Cabelos revoltos, uau]** , camisa branca e jeans. Aparenta um homem jovem logo ele chega perto da mesa onde watari havia posto os seus doces e logo ele pega um e come:hum...acho que kira não estará envolvido nessas mortes ...hum...70% de chance de não ser o Kira o causador dessas mortes **[Rock: Daora, então porque RAIOS VOCÊ ESTA INVESTIGANDO ISSO? VAI PROCURAR A PORRA DO KIRA, CARALHO.]**

L :iriei **[Rock: Oi? Como? Hein? Iriei até a ponte me jogar]** aonde Raito esta estudando talvez ele ajude em desvendar esse outro caso e com isso ele sai andando abrindo a porta deixando os outras investigadores **[ Rock: L menina fofoqueira, Raito biba mal educada.]**

Chegando no universidade **[Rock: No universidade, é uma universidade macho] ** Ryuzaki vê Raito,conversando com uma garota um garota de cabelos negro-azulados, de olhos perolados e corpo escultural Ryuzaki fez uma ótima observação em relação a garota **[Rock: Taradééénho]** ele chegou ate onde os dois estavam e Raito falou **[Rock: Cadê os dois pontos e o acento agudo?] **

Raito:Hideki...

L: oi yagami-kun! a quanto tempo?! **[Rock: Por onde eu começo? Vejamos, sem maiúscula em começo de frase e em nome próprio e a crase abandonada no lixão.]**

Raito:é faz um tempo... **[Rock: '... Que a gente não se come.']**

L olha pra garota:quem é a adorável moça? **[Rock: L ta no cio]**

a garota cora com o comentário de L, Raito olha pra mesma e depois olha pra Ryuzaki **[Rock: Fica de olho Raito, daqui a pouco você vai acabar levando um dedo no... olho.]**

Raito:Hinata...

L:sou Hideki

Hinata corada:p-prazer

L : p-prazer é todo meu **[Rock: OH GOD WHY, L GAGUEJANDO NOOOOOOOOOOO. A gagueira da Hinata é contagiosa *corre pra casa da vovó*]**

Raito:Hinata nos falamos depois pode ser

Hinata:c-claro a-ate

e então Hinata se levanta cumprimenta L e Raito e sai andando **[Rock: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, pelo amor de Deus coloque uma letra maiúscula e um ponto final por favoooooooor]**

Raito olha para L com uma cara seria diz **[Rock: Como seria uma cara diz?]**:o q voce quer Ryuzaki

L:bem provavelmente voce tera que nos ajudar em um caso

Raito:do kira?

L:dessa vez não tem **[Rock: Não tem o que meu filho?]** nesse caso já houveram 4 mortes insolucionaveis

Raito:são criminosos?

L:por incrível que pareça não ..mais todos os investigadores do caso kira me pediram pra te chamar **[Rock: Estão mandando no L agora]**

Raito:ok...

L olha para Raito meio curioso : aquela garota...Hinata você ta afim dela **[Rock: L é adivinha amoroso]** se a misa-misa descobrir voc...

Raito :olha aqui a Hinata é apenas uma amiga **[Rock: Colorida]**

#pensamentos de Raito#

**Por enquanto quando eu criar o mundo perfeito ela governara comigo kukuku [Rock: Raito ri igual o Orochimaru]**

#pensamentos de Raito off #

L: ok não precisa alterar já entendi diga a Hina q eu mandei um beijo **[Rock: Mas você acabou de ver ela seu infeliz]**

e com isso ele vai embora **[Rock: E com mais uma frase dessas eu é que vou embora.]**

No final das aulas Raito vai para a sede **[Rock: Não tem máquina que vende coca-cola nessa universidade]** onde todos os investigadores estavam

Soichiro:Raito que bom q você veio nos ajudar **[Rock: Eeeeeh MSN]**

então ele começa a explicar os assassinatos q envolveram 4 dos 8 donos da empresas jinchuurikis

Raito e L começaram a investigar a fundo **[Rock: huuuuum e_e]** ate q L diz:Raito e a Hina-chan ? **[Rock: To amando esse L obsessivo]**

Raito:nao vi ela hoje depois da nossa conversa

L:hum...

ja que era 4 horas da tarde Hinata resolveu ir comprar ingredientes para fazer uma torta de morango **[Rock: Nessa fic a Hinata cozinha mais que Palmirinha]** ela entra no supermercado e começa a olhar as pratileiras **[Rock: Ai, ai, essa incrível mania de trocar o 'e' pelo 'i']** ate que

ela esbarra em alguém... **[Rock: Porque essa parte esta separada da frase lá de cima?]**

Hinata super corada:ohhh g-gomen eu devia p-prestar a-atenção p-pra onde a-ando sinto muito **[Rock: Não se desculpe, só olhe nos olhos dele e mostre que você é cega]**

Watari:desculpe jovem eu sei que vc estava ocupada...qual o seu nome? **[Rock: esbarra na pessoa e pergunta o nome dela, simplesmente aceite as desculpas e vá embora seu free talker]**

Hinata:H-Hinata...

Watari:o meu é watari eu vou indo a gente se vê **[Rock: eu não consigo imaginar um velho mordomo falando assim]**

e com isso ele foi embora Hinata compra todas as suas coisas então ela sai andando por ai distraidamente ate que esbarra em um ruivo **[Rock: não presta atenção na porra da rua e ainda quer que não esbarre em ninguém]** então ela fica super hiper corada então ele se vira e a olha ele a olhou de cima a baixo reparando a cada curva q a jovem possuía **[Rock: Esse povo do Japão é muito tarado mesmo, olhando as curvas das meninas retardadas que esbarram nos outros na rua]** ele achou que ela tinha **[Rock: TINHA O QUE CRIATURA?]** e com um sorriso malicioso ele fala

?: não precisa se preocupar com isso

Hinata murmura:gomen **[Rock: ele disse que não precisa se preocupar minha filha só vá embora]**

?:qual o seu nome? **[Rock: Eita povo curioso]**

Hinata:H-Hinata e o seu ?

?:Sasori

Hinata:melhor e-eu ir

Hinata ia andar só que Sasori a puxou de volta **[Rock: que isso meu filho, agora é a hora em que Hinata tem que usar o spray de pimenta que toda mulher bonita carrega na bolsa né]** e disse: não precisa ir tão rápido eu não mordo... **[Rock: '...Mulheres, eu prefiro o Deidara aquele loiro sedução'] **bem pelo menos pegue meu numero caso se precisar de mim estarei a disposição **[Rock: Que meigo, até parece que ele não quer dar uma bimbada na coitada da Hinata]**

Hinata corada:o-ok

Sasori pega um papel escreve seu numero de celular e ela pega e logo em seguida ele a solta **[Rock: como ele escreveu com uma mão só?]**

quando ela estava longe ele sorriu de um jeito malicioso **[Rock: Maníaco Sexual da Calçada]**

Hinata chegou em sua casa vai ate a cozinha e começa a preparar a sua famosa torta de morango... **[Loro José: Hehehehe deve estar uma delícia Ana Maria]**

**Rock: acabou o primeiro capítulo dessa... coisa... e depois de uns dias de descanso mental quem sabe eu volto com o segundo capítulo.**

***Rock vai tomar um banho de sal grosso depois dessa***


End file.
